This invention relates to a protection enclosure designed for vehicle ignition switches and vehicle transmission gear levers.
A vehicle having a steering column with an ignition switch and transmission gear lever thereon has remained susceptible to vandalism and tampering which results in the destruction of the vehicle or its theft from the owner. The ignition switch in most vehicles is located on the steering column, according to Governmental regulation and designer choice. The ignition switch typically has two flanges extending from the keyhole to permit manipulation by the driver of the vehicle. On many automobiles, the transmission gear lever is also located on the steering column, wherein a shifting of the lever relative to the access to the steering column alters the gear mechanism associated with the drive train of the vehicle.
Previously, attempts to secure and protect the ignition switch on the steering column have adopted various engineering designs. U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,057 discloses a padlock securement of the ignition switch. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,665,738, 3,948,069, 4,008,589, 4,008,590, 4,062,193, 4,074,550, 4,098,102, 4,104,895, and 4,118,961 all disclose locking devices which utilize the circumference of the steering column to encompass the ignition switch. U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,445 discloses an ignition switch which mimics the shape of the ignition switch to effect its securement thereto.
These various locking devices have failed to achieve a protection enclosure designed not only for covering the ignition switch but preventing the manipulation of the transmission gear level. According to present designs and Government regulations, only certain positions in the ignition switch effect a release of pressure against the transmission gear lever so it may be manipulated. Access to the ignition switch and removal of the production device leaves the transmission gear lever completely unprotected. Therefore, a protection enclosure device is necessary to symbiotically prevent manipulation of the transmission gear lever and access to the ignition switch to protect the vehicle from tampering or vandalism resulting in theft.